A Midsummer Night's Prom
by cryingandcoercedstudent
Summary: This english assignment is dedicated to my English3H teacher who told our class we would receive extra credit for posting our fanfiction here...


WARNING: This is just another typical and clichéd story about love with a predictable plotline, archetypal characters, and a terribly shallow, adolescent interpretation of "happily ever after" put together. If you do not enjoy overly dramatic and stereotypical high school experiences or hormonal teenage angst, you should probably stop reading this. Otherwise, welcome to Athens High and the awkward and unfortunate events of me, Helen.

Before I begin to retell these series of teenage tragedies to you, allow me to provide you with some background information about the other characters involved and the context of this predicament. This story takes place during the height of prom season of my senior year. I was determined to make this year count by turning my 4-year long infatuation with Demitri into a reality. Demitri is the most gorgeous chestnut-brown haired boy with captivating green eyes, who is also the captain of track-and-field. He's unbelievably handsome, smart, popular, talented, and just perfect in every single way! If only he would just realize that we could happen, then we could live happily ever after! And we'd get married and have kids named—Oh sorry, I went off on a tangent there. Nevertheless, to my utter dismay and disappointment, he fancied my best friend, Mia. She is the most adorable, soft-spoken, and graceful petite Asian on the dance team. I could not compete with against her physique or features at all. I'm practically the exact opposite of her, being the typical blond hair, blue eyed, loud-mouth cheerleader I am. Luckily for me, Mia was not interested in Demitri at all and she also had a boyfriend, Alexsander, her high school sweetheart since freshman year! But their relationship remained discreet from the rest of the student population. Now, with my crazed crush with Demitri and these other characters in mind, I can now retell that ill-fated day…

The Midsummer Night's Prom had just been announced last week and all the girls of Athens High were eagerly waiting in anticipation to be asked by their special someone. So was I. I spent my entire high school career, courting Demitri—texting, talking, chatting, really doing absolutely anything to get his attention. And I was certain that he would ask _me_ to the dance. I grinned confidently to myself as I walked up the marble steps of the school's entrance. When I reached the top, I was immediately greeted by my best friend, Mia. She squealed and ran over to me, "Helen! Helen! Oh my gosh! You will _not_ believe what I just saw!" she whispered excitedly into my ear.

"What did you see?" I asked, tilting my head in curiosity. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and seemed really thrilled for some reason.

"Hmm… Maybe, I shouldn't tell you," she giggled, drawing back from the hug. She winked at me, "You know what, it's probably better if you don't know."

"What!" I exclaimed in indignation. "Dude, come on! Tell me!" I begged, now quite peeved by her curious behavior, "You can't just tell me part of something and then stop! That's not very nice!" I pouted, tugging at her arm while we walked to our first period.

"Okay, okay!" she gladly complied. "So this morning, I saw Demitri carrying a guitar, a very suspicious looking poster, _and_ bouquet of roses!" Mia squealed, wiggling her eyebrows.

I stopped in my tracks and my jaw practically dropped to the ground, "Oh my God," I gasped, "You did not. Oh my God!" I shrieked jumping up and down with Mia.

"Girl, he is _so_ asking you to prom!" she stated matter-of-factly, raising her eyebrows at me and giving me a creeper-meme-like smile. We giggled and made plans for prom as we walked to first period. When we reached Mia's class, she departed with a beam, "I'll see you at lunch, okay? Bye, Helen!"

First through fourth period went by relatively quickly because I was so thrilled that Demitri was going to ask me to prom. I kept imaging how he would ask me and what I would wear and how prom was going to be flawless with him and I was just so, so excited! My elation was exuding from me now and my smile kept growing bigger and bigger as lunch approached. But I was also with consumed apprehension, my palms were sweaty and I felt this dreadful exhilaration that made me feel like running and screaming. When the bell rang to release us to lunch, I strode impatiently to my usual eating location to meet Mia. But instead, I was met with a whole crowd of people holding up a poster with "Hey Mia, Will you go to Prom with me?" and cheering on Demitri who was currently serenading "We Could Happen" by AJ Rafael to Mia. She looked horrified and distressed the entire duration of the song. But at that moment, I did not register any of that. My hands stung because my nails had dug into my palms as I clenched my fists. I was furious and jealous at Mia, but I was also hurt. She betrayed me. Demitri grinned up at her, waiting expectantly for her to say yes. That's when she saw me. I probably looked pathetic, with tears streaming down face and mascara staining my cheeks.

"Helen! No! This isn't what you think! Wait!" she cried, extending her hand to me. But I was already gone, running somewhere, anywhere, just away from her, him—_them_. I could faintly hear her rejecting him promptly and struggling to catch up to me, but I was already gone. I ran into the restroom across campus and collapsed on the tiled floor, panting and crying.

"Stop it. Stop crying," I commanded myself, wiping my face hastily. I inhaled sharply, my breath shuddering slightly. I closed my eyes. _Okay, so Demitri didn't ask you. It's not Mia's fault. And she doesn't even want to go with him. You owe her an apology, stupid. _Rising up from the cool tile, I went over to the sinks to wash my face and I exited the restroom. I came face-to-face with Mia, who looked down at her shoe, dug in her toe, and bit her lip nervously.

"Hey, Helen," she mumbled nervously, her eyes were downcast. "I-I," she began fretfully, "I'm really, really sorry! You know I don't even like Demitri! I didn't know—"

I cut her off, "No, Mia. It's not your fault. I just, I overreacted. And I'm really sorry." I twisted my hair nervously and looked at her hesitantly, "Are we still… Friends?"

"Of course!" she beamed, "Best friends!" She smirked at me, "Also, I think you'd like to know that after I rejected Demitri, I told him he should open his eyes and see the one who was always there for him."

I sighed exasperated, "Mia, I really don't care about it any—"

"You sure about that?" a deep and familiar voice asked from behind us. I jumped startled by the stranger's unannounced presence. Utterly confused, I turned around to see Demitri. "Helen, I don't know why I've never seen you. But it was always you. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now," he said giving me a sheepish grin. "So Helen, would you please go to prom with me?"

"Yes," I smiled subtly. "Oh my God. Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed and hugged him tightly.

And thus, we have reached the end of my series of unfortunate events, but also the beginning of my wonderful adventures with Demitri.


End file.
